The present invention relates to a suitcase which consists of two suitcase shells which can be swung together and is provided with castors.
A rollable suitcase of this type is known from Applicant's Federal Republic of Germany Patent 38 11 280. In that case, the closures which extend over the opening edge of the suitcase shells are developed as suitcase locks. They are present at a definite distance from the corners of the suitcase on both sides of the carrying handle and, therefore, on the top side of the standing suitcase.